¿Un lobo con piel de cordero? No, Solo un demonio queriendo ser humano
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: [AU] Y Dipper supo que sin importar lo que hiciera Bill nunca iba a cambiar. Al menos no por su propia cuenta. (BillDipper). Personajes Humanizados. [Conjunto de Drabbles sin relacion alguna] (Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores)
1. Ultima oportunidad

Porque Bill sabía que este mundo algún día se extinguiría y si no era por su causa lo seria por otra. Él no era el único demonio, mucho menos el más poderoso. El infierno tenia jerarquías que si ni el plano de lo existencial podía comprender, tampoco lo haría el de los sueños, su hogar. Y es por ello que ahora se encontraba en aquel pueblo de nuevo, después de haber robado el cuerpo de un joven y atractivo rubio quien de manera ignorante acepto un trato con él.

Bill Cipher nunca hacia nada a cambio de tan poco, cada acción, cada movida de aquel maligno ajedrez tenía una razón de ser y siempre debía de beneficiarlo más a él, claro está. Es por ello que podía jactarse de tener una razón de peso muy grande como para volver; Dipper ya debía de haber crecido unos años y el triángulo estaba ansioso por comprobar que tanto había madurado ya el chico Pino.

Aquella era su última oportunidad, la última oferta que le haría al muchacho, la más grande e importante de todas y había que ver pues él no era de los que ofrecieran algo como aquello todos los días. Realmente debía estar muy desesperado por obtener al joven como para tratar de volver a engañarlo con sus trucos sucios. Estaba seguro que aceptaría, por más desconfiado o anormalmente paranoico casi rayando en lo extraño que sea el muchacho jamás diría que no a un misterio o a una aventura. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Lo había presentido, una deliciosa premonición. Sabía que el muchacho podía escucharlo en sueños, no por nada se había pasado el último año torturándolo un poco, solo un poquitín para su propia diversión. Además implícitamente le estaba advirtiendo de la locura que pronto se cerniría sobre todos. Suspiro con aire casi risueño, y pensar que lo único que Dipp tenía que hacer era aceptar irse con él, después de eso, todo el poder de los diarios por fin serian suyos.

Estaba cerca, podía oír las risas de todos los habitantes de la pequeña casucha que se empeñaban en llamar hogar. Mabel no había cambiado en nada, seguía con la misma expresión de inocencia en su rostro. El viejo Stan, bueno si de algo estaba seguro es que tampoco le quedaba mucho al pobre, por suerte tampoco vio a la pelirroja y cuando dio un último vistazo sus ojos se toparon con lo que estaba buscando en un principio.

Siempre supo que aquel muchacho era diferente pero siempre era opacado por la ignorancia de los que convivían con él. Eso iba a acabarse, no seguiría permitiendo que hundieran aquel gran potencial, no seguiría sintiéndose enfermo por aquella estúpida idea que tenía el muchacho de siempre ser el chico bueno; parado frente a la puerta principal casi podía saborear la victoria e imaginando lo grande que ese mocoso lo ayudaría a ser casi se pudo permitir una sincera sonrisa. La vida era un cumulo de decisiones y la más importante no siempre debía ser la más aburrida ¿Verdad pequeño Pino?


	2. Dipper

La suave música de jazz llenaba el vacío en aquella lúgubre habitación. Dipp jamás se sintió tan solo en su vida, sin esperanza alguna o lo que fuera que le animase a continuar. Solo estaba la oscuridad, aquella música y él. Miraba el reloj de pared con mucha insistencia aunque realmente no sabía que estaba esperando, o más bien a quien. Su cabeza era solo un mar de ideas que no lograba conectar para entrelazar algo que tuviese coherencia.

Los segundos pasaban con demasiada lentitud, los minutos parecían no querer avanzar y las horas se parecían a una eternidad. Cuando por fin salió del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba descubrió que ya no estaba tan solo como pensó al principio. Una figura amarilla y triangular flotaba lentamente a su alrededor inspeccionándolo con su único ojo.

\- Bien, bien pequeño Pino, parece que aun estas cuerdo ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé muchacho! – Hablo con un tono jocoso, escondiendo las verdaderas intenciones tras cálidas palabras.

\- ¿Quién eres? – No había emoción alguna en su voz, tampoco es que tuviera realmente curiosidad por conocer la identidad de aquel triangulo tan raro.

\- Eso no importa ahora, amiguito. Lo único que me interesa es ver cómo está avanzando esa cabecita tuya con toda la información que te acabo de insertar. – Y con un chasquido de dedos todo se volvió negro de nuevo para Dipper.

Al despertar Dipp volvió a sentir que aquello ya lo había vivido con anterioridad. Sus sueños cada vez eran más raros y repetitivos, siempre con el mismo resultado al final; mientras el niño se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, y la música seguía sonando, Bill Cipher miraba desde un lugar alejado como su pequeña creación se iba formando. Sabía que el muchacho tenía **_"ese algo"_** que siempre había estado buscando y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminase de formarse como lo había predicho.

No tenía problema con esperar unos cuantos –muchos– años más hasta que Dipper terminara de digerir todo, mientras tanto lo mantendría en aquella pequeña esfera de cristal, lejos del mundo, de todos los que con anterioridad quisieron arrebatárselo. La espera iba a ser larga pero la recompensa bien valía la pena y si había algo que Cipher podía afirmar con seguridad era que el muchacho era fundamental para lo que planeaba y, al final, iba a encargarse de que para el pequeño Pino él fuera lo único que necesitara, en esta vida y en cualquier otra.


	3. Marioneta

Veía la sangre correr por toda la longitud del brazo de su joven contratista. Si había algo por lo que Bill Cipher sintiera menos empatía era por el dolor ajeno, es mas, lo disfrutaba más si este era causado por él. Al ser un demonio carente de forma física en el mundo humano la única forma de poder interactuar con las demás personas era poseyendo, aunque el prefería el termino pedir prestado, el cuerpo de un humano.

La experiencia era de lo más entretenida y el triángulo debía reconocer que los humanos eran seres muy curiosos, sobre todo sus cuerpos. Él no podía sentir dolor, al menos no el dolor que sus "marionetas" sentían. Es por ello que, cada vez que podía, experimentaba un poco con el cuerpo de los humanos que requirieran sus servicios. Un poco de entretenimiento no mataba a nadie ¿Verdad?

El problema comenzó cuando descubrió que las personas no eran tan resistentes como parecían al principio ya que un par de pruebas y experimentos simples bastaron para dejar sin utilidad a una de sus marionetas más importantes. Aquello supuso un nuevo rumbo para Cipher quien, frustrado, tuvo que deshacer el contrato en aquella ocasión obligándose a sí mismo a ser más cuidadoso con sus muñecos de prueba.

Pero ahora no había margen de error, lo sabía. Había encontrado a la marioneta perfecta, joven, fuerte y, sobre todo, útil. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba el apellido Pines, no desde _aquella_ vez, y es por eso que ahora tener de nuevo en su poder a un descendiente de aquella problemática línea sanguínea le causaba un regocijo alucinante; volvió a enterrar el tenedor en la suave carne del pequeño Pines, solo para asegurarse de que seguía funcionando correctamente.

Jamás había deseado tanto el cuerpo de un humano, jamás había sentido tan imperiosa necesidad de poseer y controlar la mente de alguien, ni siquiera en sus más bizarras fantasías lo imaginaba pero debía reconocer que Dipper Pines era diferente, siempre había _diferente._ Estaba destinado a grandes cosas, grandes y caóticas cosas que él con gusto le podría enseñar, después de todo el muchacho había firmado su sentencia en el momento que acepto aquel contrato. Ahora era una marioneta, **SU** marioneta.


	4. Sueño

Dipper jadeó lentamente mientras se removía de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio que era su colchón individual. A su lado estaba seguro que su hermana podría escucharlo perfectamente pero por más que lo intentaba no podía despertar. La voz de Bill, aquel condenado demonio triángulo de los sueños que tanto detestaba, le taladraba los oídos; estaba en algún lugar de su mente perturbando sus sueños y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello.

Un nuevo jadeo escapo de sus labios pero éste tomo más la forma de un gemido al final, se volvió a mover incómodo. En su cabeza se encontraba encima de una cama gigantesca mientras varias cadenas le apresaban las muñecas y los tobillos; no podía observar a Bill pero sabía que se encontraba cerca, podía sentirlo, así como sentía el toque de unas manos invisibles recorrerle la piel de manera lenta y suave.

\- Oh pero que lindo… el pequeño Pino lo está disfrutando ¿A que si?

Quiso gritar, insultarle, decirle que era el ser más retorcido y asquerosamente demente que había conocido en toda su corta vida pero para desgracia suya lo único que salió de sus labios fue un pequeño grito para nada masculino al sentir como algo presionaba la parte baja de su cuerpo, algo frio que hacía que su cuerpo se convulsionara en repetidos y violentos escalofríos. Eran demasiadas sensaciones para alguien tan joven e inexperto.

\- No te resistas más pequeño, solo déjate llevar y veras lo genial que nos la vamos a pasar – La voz del triángulo sonó tan suave y provocadora que por un momento dudo de que se tratara del mismo Bill Cipher que conocía.

Las caricias en su parte más íntima se volvieron más rudas y algo le quemaba en su vientre, sentía que algo quería salir pero no sabía que era. Los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaron mientras una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a cubrirle el cuerpo; quería gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, se sentía tan sofocado como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno cuando de pronto una intensa descarga eléctrica le recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo. Por unos instantes se desconectó del mundo, tan solo disfrutando de la sensación relajante que vino después. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que ya se colaba por la pequeña ventana, al parecer ya había amanecido.

\- Fue un buen sueño ¿Eh hermanito? – Rio Mabel antes de salir del cuarto

Dipper miro hacia abajo casi con miedo y los colores se le fueron del rostro al ver una enorme mancha blancuzca en su ropa interior; no podía creerlo, de todas las personas con las que pudo haber tenido **_esa_** clase de sueños ¿Por qué justamente fue con aquel triangulo psicópata? Aquello definitivamente era culpa del demonio, solo él podría hacer tal cosa, aunque Dipp aún desconocía los motivos por los cuales Bill querría hacerle tener ese tipo de sueños y siendo sinceros muy en el fondo no quería descubrirlo tampoco.


	5. Cena

Bill pasó lentamente la saliva por su garganta mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta el pequeño corbatín negro que había elegido ponerse para aquella ocasión tan especial. Había conocido a Dipper cuando era un joven recién graduado de la universidad, por aquel entonces decidió probar un poco de suerte en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls.

Fue ahí donde vio por primera vez al pequeño Pino, quien en ese entonces trabajaba en la tienda de su tío abuelo Stan. El encuentro casi podría decirse que fue por casualidad pero ya después de un tiempo de salir ambos se convencieron de que había sido por algo más. Por ese entonces el menor aún estaba enamorado de una chica pelirroja que también trabajaba en la tienda.

Le tomo mucho convencer al joven de que aceptara salir con él, uso varios trucos y artimañas pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista. Después de varias –muchísimas– citas convenció a Dipp de que él era su alma gemela y que comenzaran una "relación" lejos de la vista de todos hasta que el joven pudiera cumplir la mayoría de edad y que no lo metieran a la cárcel por pedofilia.

Y por fin, aquel día, su amado Pino cumplía los dieciocho años, después de muchos momentos buenos y malos que ambos compartieron hoy por fin le dirían al mundo de su relación comenzando claramente con la familia del más joven. Su adorable cuñada –Mabel– había organizado una pequeña cena para celebrar aquel evento, evento en el cual Dipp les daría a todos la noticia.

– Estas exagerando – Hablo el menor a su espalda al ver que no había movido un musculo desde que llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña.

– Se llama ser precavido – Bromeo sin ganas. – Es solo que… me preocupa que no les agrade y terminen separándome de tu lado ¿Y si te mandan a un internado en Siberia? ¿Y si me meten a una cárcel de alta seguridad por abuso de menores? ¿Y si…?

– Dios Bill ¿Qué clase de personas piensas que son mis familiares? – No sabía si Dipp estaba molesto o si tomaba con gracia todo lo que decía. – Estaremos bien

El rubio asintió aunque seguía algo renuente, Dipper se colgó de su cuello rápidamente para robarle un pequeño beso que hizo que ambos sonrieran. Bill toco levemente la puerta después de separase de su pequeño Pino; Mabel no tardo en abrir y lo primero que vio la pareja fue a toda la familia Pines sentada en la sala mirándolos fijamente. El rubio volvió a pasar saliva por su garganta, aquella iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche.


End file.
